The other side of me
by dauntlessdivergentdemigods
Summary: Tris Prior is different. Well, she just hates the life she's living. She has to keep a secret and covers it up by turning herself into something she always wanted, her true self. Once, she almost got caught by Four Eaton, the typical heartthrob. She has to avoid him. As much as she tried, she couldn't push him away completely. She shouldn't have let him in, in the first place. OOC.
1. Meeting the Eatons

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. JUST THE PLOT, ETC. THEY ALL BELONG TO VERONICA :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"morning!" i let out a cheery shout as i stumbled down the stairs

The must-be-elegant young lady, just had to stumble down the stairs. I got my white tank wrinkled. Just great. Good thing my Cardigan and skirt were still fine.

"Good morning hun, now now, manners at all times, you got it sweetheart?" Mom told me.

it wasn't an option. it was an order.

"Yes mother, so, what are we having for breakfast?" i kept my voice low.

"Eggs and bacon, why don't you help your brother to set things up?" she said in a tone that is suppose to be an order.

I walked into the kitchen and then there stood my annoying, smart brother.

He's not annoying or anything. I'm just usually jealous of him alright. He's just better at everything and I mean everything. Of course I won't tell him that, I have some self-pride.

"Good morning, Caleb."

He turns and nods. "Beatrice. hey, a little help?"

I sigh. "Sure, why ever not?"

I started flipping the eggs and place them in each plate, as I put each eggs, the smell of the fried bacon fills the room.

I was about to get a go for it, to snatch a strip of bacon away from the plate he was holding, but Caleb knew my trick-or that's what I assumed. He pushed me out of the kitchen and I stood there dumbfounded.

_What a killjoy._

I sat on the chair, waiting for the meal. I wolfed down the breakfast immediately once the plate was set in front of me. I grabbed my books and bag and rushed out the door, mumbling a goodbye.

I unzipped my bag and took out my clothes. my skirt was replaced with a dark blue skinny jeans. I exchanged my beige cardigan with a leather jacket. I hate being so formal. I snuck them into my bike's compartment.

I jumped onto my motorbike, my car was being fixed and so, I have no choice, its either the motorcycle or walk. Not to mention that the school is downtown. oh, my mom doesn't even know I have this harley bike. I keep it in the shed, a place she will never visit.

I live on the uptown area, where the "royals" or "rich" lives. my family is in line to the throne of the Bureau Kingdom. I don't even know what such of a kingdom has that kind of name. yes, it's _hideous. _I'm pretty sure Caleb will take the throne because:

a) he's older than me b) he's the first child c)he's selfless and will do anything to help.

I'm Beatrice Natalie Prior. i'm mostly known as Tris Natalie. I don't use my surname because it's a royalty name. In these times, the child usually takes their parents names as their middle name. if its a girl, they take the mother's, if it's a guy, they take the father's.

Well I'm gonna stop the introduction and get back to my present life.

I drove to Divergent High. I came here to be just another person, I don't have to be me, the royal and ladylike with such manners. I could be the real me, the outgoing and very myself me, I could do anything I wanted without being judged. Well it's LA! of course everyone's going to judge you but not in that way.

I never told anyone my secret, no one should know my secret, and no one will.

Yes, I'm a princess. Arranged marriages, no time for love, nothing, everything is being done for me and everything is being controlled.

This is what I think about my life: I fucking hate my life.

I parked my bike outside, and place my helmet on top of it.

I went to school and all eyes turned my way, I'm nobody special or anyone popular, I'm just me. let me correct that, i _may_ be popular but I'm certainly not pretty or the queen bee or a cheerleader. no, I'm the gangster gothic type and well, me.

Everyone avert their gaze back to what they were doing as soon as I gave them the glare. yeah that's right, my trademark is _the_ glare. The one that will scare the shit out of people and will make kids cry till the pee. it happened before.

I walked through the hallway in complete silence. everyone were silent as well. I was getting tired of this so I shouted,"DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO INSTEAD OF STOPPING AND STARING AT ME?!"

Everyone started scurrying around.

I love this, no one knows or even care, I was walking smoothly to my locker when someone jumped at me.

"Hey girlfriend! whaddup?"

"Chris," i lower my voice, "you're scaring the shit out of me. don't jump on me like that."

"Alright, hurry. let's go. Yikes, everyone is seriously scared of you. not even kidding."

I laughed, then followed her to class.

I went home, after school. Mom's car is parked on the driveway. oh no. What makes her went home this early? It's just two o'clock. I took off my leather jacket and skinny jeans and wore back the a beige cardigan and pastel pink skirt I 'wore' this morning. I dragged my bike to the shed and went in from the front door.

I normally don't have to change back since my mom usually goes home around four thirty and i can go to my room and change into my appropriate clothing. Life sucks.

"Mother?" I called out.

"Over here beatrice," She replied from the living room.

I walked to the living room and asked her,"Mom? why are you-"

I stop mid-sentence. Oh my god.

I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged out and I was squeaking to find an excuse to get out of there. I know her.

My mom told me, "Beatrice, this is Evelyn Eaton my partner at work. she publishes my designs and she sponsors the store. Evelyn, this is my daughter Beatrice."

Four's mother right?

I curtsied and greeted her,"good afternoon mrs. Eaton , how are you doing?"

She laughs lightly, "I'm fine, I'm fine, you're Tris? my boy has been talk-"

My head shot up at the mention of my nickname.

"ma'am, it's Teatrice actually, not Tris." i corrected her and forced a smile.

She gave me a confused look. "Oh, then, very well, Beatrice."

I stood there awkwardly until my mother dismissed me.

That was close.

I went up to my room and started doing my homework.

I may be a rebel and a gangster, but I don't skip classes and not do all my assignments. if my mom gets called to my school and sees me, i'll be doomed. literally.

The doorbell rang as I was finishing my homework.

_Who could it be?_

Nevertheless, I rushed downstairs and got the door.

I stopped in front of the door and unlocked the door.

"Yes? who may you be looking for?" I asked formally.

I tuck a piece of hair that went running free to my face. I froze at the sight of him.

Oh. My. God.

Holy mother of- This day could not get any worse.

He looked up, straight to my face and his eyes popped at the sight of me.

I glared at him.

Then he looked at me up and down, scanning me.

i was about to roll my eyes some more and cuss out mean words at him before realizing myself. I'm still wearing the skirt, and cardigan. This is not me.

Well shit.

crap. crap. crap.

He started laughing in front of my door, he was crying. I turned frustrated and asked,"Who are you and who may you be looking for?"

"Whoa, Tris?! i can't believe it. you? it's you?" he went all hysterics again.

"I'm sorry, we don't give out inside information. Who are you looking for, _again_?" I emphasis on the last word.

"I'm Four Eaton, looking for Evelyn?" He controlled his laugh.

I sighed. "Please do come in," I opened the door to let him in.

Honestly, this day couldn't get any shittier.

Oh god. _P__lease_ help me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>

yess, I'm starting a new story! I hope you like the start of this story. weewee :)

what do you think? Leave a review below because they're all so meaningful to me and are all so highly appreciated.

(I had to re-edit because I got the wrong file-not the final copy-but the content of the story is almost the same)

**review?**


	2. A little flashback

Chapter 2-

"Is there anything you need?" I asked them.

"No thank you, we'll be fine," Four answered for him and his mother.

The stupid look is still plastered on his face.

I nodded, and took a seat beside my mother.

Okay, let's reprocess everything. I changed into my formal clothes and Four came to pick up his mother at my house. He laughed at the way I dressed up. _Rude._

I should've known! Evelyn is here. How stupid of me.

These clothes are so uncomfortable, I'm not even kidding. No one knows I'm a ladylike person or that I dress so girly but formal.

Without me noticing, the subject changed and I was coming back to focus when my name was mentioned.

"So Four, you and Beatrice know each other quite well don't you?" My mother asked him.

Right at this moment, Evelyn had went to the bathroom and it was just the three of us.

He gave us a puzzled look before I clenched my teeth and stared intensely at him, shooting him a look.

He raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

Although I can tell he's uninterested.

I knitted my eyebrows together and pleaded.

He cleared his throat, "Well yes _Natalie_, you see, _Beatrice_, is a very good student and is a role model for the others. Everyone admires her, even _everyone_ from the football team."

I am_ so_ going to kill him today.

"Ah, I see, that's a good thing to hear." my mother smiled at him, then at me. I smile back falsely.

I'm planning a murder. I am so killing Four.

"Hey, um, Four, we have the history project to do right? We have to submit it to next week, better get started on that," I blink at him, giving him codes.

"Huh? which?"

Another blink.

"Oh, OH! yeah yeah, let's do it," he said.

Boys are so dense.

I curtsied and left. I could hear him snickering beside me.

Stupid him. _Stupid_ Four!

I pulled him to my room and shut the door.

He bursts out laughing as I glared at him.

"Four Eaton, do you have a death wish?" I said coldly.

"BAHAHA, what are you wearing?" he wiped a tear from his cheek.

"One, none of your concern. Two, why are you here anyway?" my cheeks burn.

I won't let him get under my skin. I absolutely hate this boy.

"One, then it isn't a problem if I laughed. Two, I'm picking up my mom!" he mimicked my tone.

"Whatever! Whatever stays here, stays here. No one should even know about this! Okay look, this is _a secret_. So you better watch your blabbering mouth."

"Blabbering? I don't even gossip Tris. Girls do. Not boys!"

"Excuse me, Mr playboy, I know boys okay, now just, Don't even come here anymore! Just go away!"

"As you wish," he curtsied, "_Beatrice Natalie_." he winked.

_At least he doesn't know your surname._

That's not any better!

He smirked before going out the door.

God, this is painful to talk about tomorrow.

I know what you think, stop pushing him away. He's Four fucking Eaton. Everyone worships him. Everyone will think it's lucky to be able to get a chance to actually make a conversation with him.

Well, I'll tell you my story. Four and I had been friends since we were kids. He was two years older than me, but we were in the same grade because I had skipped preschool. Not that I'm saying I'm smart or anything, I'm just an early bird I guess?

I always look up to him like my own brother, but one day, I caused an accident and we were both involved in it. I'd love to spill the details, but not now. Long story short, he lost his memory, his parents think I was no good to be his friend, and so I distanced myself. I didn't remember much as well, because I got a slight concussion and a broken leg, but aside from that, I was fine compared to Four. I didn't think he lost his memory completely, he only remembered certain important things like his family.

I pushed him away, for so long, I forgot what it's like to be cared for. I've always watched him from a distance since then, looking at him growing up into a stony yet kind person he is now. He built barriers in his life, walls that were so high up, it was impossible to break down. I don't even know what kind of a person he is anymore. He might be cocky and arrogant outside of school and around his friends, but he was the typical untouchable insensitive boy.

I'm never going to say it aloud, but I had a crush since we were actually toddler. Yeah, you could say that he's like my childhood sweetheart that wasn't my sweetheart, but it doesn't matter. None of my feelings were important anyway. So when we "first met" back in middle school, some feelings doesn't go away, they're just buried deep down inside you. I've been avoiding him all my life because when I get near him, I remember the trouble I make. The worry in my parents' eyes, his mother's sobs throughout the hospital and even Caleb's disapproving looks. I guess Caleb and I just became very uncommunicative after that?

God, you have no idea how much I longed to spend time with him again. Not even caring what the world thinks. Just me and him, like the rest of the world doesn't even exist.

I have to push him away, I don't want him to mess up with my emotions again.

Yes, I fell for the cold-hearted Four Eaton.

There, now you know my story.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>

Okay, so I just want to make things clear. She doesn't live in a castle, where she's supposed to be. She will, as soon as she finishes this school year. She doesn't go through any pain, since she was taught since she was a kid and she faces those "abnegation" traits on a daily basis. Also, at school, there's factions as well, but not like faction before blood thing. It's more like the division of people like the typical high school: jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, goths, etc. But in this case it's the five factions and Tris is in dauntless. You may think Tris is so out of character like she has too much self-pride and a spoiled brat, but that's the point of the story. By her encounter with Four Eaton, everything will change slowly. I hope so.

hope you like it xx.

**Review?**


	3. Gossipers all around

Chapter 3

Everyone was whispering about something when I came to school, they didn't even acknowledge my presence. Not that I don't like it, it's just odd, _weird_.

Stop it Tris. You're no royal, deal with it.

Suddenly, a sophomore girl came up to me. "Is it true? That _Four_ came over to your house? How was it? OMG! What happened?"

I remembered that she started _the_ fire in the girl's locker room, so the boys would come rescuing them. Oh, she is totally obsessed with Four. Yes, _the_ Four.

"Who?" I scoffed, "_Four_?"

"YASSS himmm!" she started shrieking.

"No, it didn't. Nothing happened."

"LIAR LIAR LIAR! TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS." she started 'fangirling' and started shaking me.

WHOA. _Hold up_, no one could shake me at any circumstances.

I clenched my fist, held them at my side and stared at her, hard.

"_Nothing_." I clenched my teeth and let out a calm, pointed voice, "Happened."

She stepped backwards, realizing what she's done to me.

"T-Tris, S-Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I just brushed past her without caring.

These people. They're believing everything everyone else is saying. They want to be fed with gossips.

_Idiots._

I went to my class and sat on my usual chair. Somebody was standing in front of me.

"Hey_ sweetheart_, is it true you were hitting on _Four_?" a random girl me.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Can everyone just_ shut up_?

"Stop lying _Tris._ I know you started _all this_ to _get_ Four's attention. Well stop it! You'll _never_ get him!" She screeched.

I asked her because a matter-of-fact I don't even recognise her. "Who are _you_?"

She scoffed as if she couldn't believe someone don't even know her.

"Well listen up here, _sweetheart._ I don't know what's your play but stay away from _him._ He's _mine_!" she let out a piercing scream.

"I'm not interested. He's _all yours_." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," she seemed to lose interest, "Just saying, if you ever, come near him. I _warned_ you."

The bell rang and she fled out of my class.

Wait, she's_ not_ even in my class?

Who_ is _she?

I managed to avoid Four for the rest of the day. His face is the last thing I want to look at today.

I walked out of my last class to my locker, getting my things so I can go home quickly.

"Tris!" some cheery voice called out.

I turned to the one and no other, Uriah.

Uriah is my closest friend, he helped me out when I was a transfer in middle school, when I moved to Chicago.

"Hey Uri, what's up?" I asked weakly.

"Tell me it isn't true," he scrunched up his nose.

I sighed.

"It's not."

He pushed his eyebrows together like he's confused. He was silent for a moment before he talked again.

"Come on, you looked so stressed," he said as he pulled my hand and steered me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked, too tired to pull away.

"We are going to get you some chocolate cake. And for _me_ as well"

I laughed. I know Uri has an obsession towards the chocolate cake, he has to get a slice every other day. I'm sure he's their most loyal customer.

We pushed the door open and the jingly bell rang.

A young woman stood behind the counter. "Welcome to faction cake parlor- Hey! Uri! Who's the lady?" she winked.

"Hey Tori! This is Tris. Can we get a slice of dauntless chocolate cake each?" Uriah chirps cheerfully and skipped to the far end table by the window.

"Sure thing." Tori called back.

I went up to the counter to pay for our cake. I bought 2 cans of soda as well. I know I could pay later but better now right?

"That will be $9.15"

I gave her a $10 bill and told her to keep the change. I took a tray and brought our food over to the booth Uriah was sitting.

"On me." I said as I placed down the tray.

He was grinning like a maniac. Oh how much I _love_ Uriah. He's like the brother I've never had. I mean like, _the fun_ brother. I have Caleb but he's not exactly, _you know_, _fun._

We talked about everything. He's supposed to be having a football practice but he ditched since he "twisted" his ankle. I know it's just bullshit. So he was waiting for Zeke, his brother.

"Where were you during lunch? Everyone was _worried-sick_." He asked mockingly.

"I was just running an errand… yup." I popped a piece of cake in my mouth.

"Cut the crap_ Tris_. I know something is up. I know-" his eyes widen in worry, "It's not because of _that_ right?"

Right on target.

In a moment of panic, I made up lame excuses. "What? No. Uri, you know me _better_ than this. I _don't_ run from a fight."

His lips were set in a thin line.

"Okay, maybe I _do_?" I look at him who was bobbing his head vigorously, "Shut _up._"

I flushed.

We started cracking up for _god knows what_ and continued to joke around.

I thought everything would be fine. I was having a fun time. Up until, a certain someone came with a group of his football friends. The last person I wanted to see today, _Four Eaton_.

He was laughing with his friends, before he took a quick glance around the room as he entered then his gaze landed on our booth. He was keeping a straight face although I could see his eyes are smiling.

Oh why oh _why_, did he have to be here, right now?

I squirm in my seat, just_ a little_, but Uriah noticed.

"Hey you fine?" he questioned as I nodded.

He turned around to where I'm look at and saw Four and the gang, of course, he's also in the football team, he got up and _fistbump_ and _brohug_ the rest of the crew while I sat there awkwardly.

I sensed that Four was about to walk towards me and I took out my phone, and walked out, texting Uriah that I went. I push past him, and he gave me a look, he opened his mouth to speak out but I was already out the door.

Can this day get any _worse_?

I realized we came here with Uriah's car, so I had to walk all the way back to school.

Yes, it _certainly_ can.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>**

**Here's the late Christmas present. A chapter for all of you! Okay, so I decided to sleep pretty early like 9.30 but I had to post and fixed this chapter that I promised so here it is. I actually already fixed it but then I accidentally reload the page without saving it and I was back to square one. The rough draft. I decided to postpone the update of this chapter which was supposed to be a couple of days back because I was sleepy, and I couldn't do it since I accidentally reload the page. Then I stayed up until 5 last night finishing a book so I'm really looking forward to rest tonight but I promised (from the other story) so I had to update. Here it is though. Maybe it's not good but I don't know. I'm going to sleep now and it's almost 11 but I need sleep okay. **

READ: **(for next chapter update)**

I think I'm going so I can't post until the 8th of January. I don't think there's wifi but i hope there is. Since I won't be around for that long. I could post before I depart, which is in two days, but I make no promises. The thing is, which story do you want me to update? This story (Divergent Trilogy) or the other story of mine (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) It's your vote. I have both rough draft of the next chapter of both stories but I'm really unprepared, so I still have to pack and I have to do last-minute shopping. **Comment "Christmas Update"** in the review box and the story with the most comment of that, I'll obviously post for the next chapter. If no one comments, well that's just sad and I think I'm going to update the other story because 1) I just updated this. 2) This doesn't end in cliffhanger (well both doesn't). 3) I have the next chapter of the other story more ready than this chapter.

It's up to you folks. So please take time to read this and comment. :)

(I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST IN A COUPLE OF DAYS ALRIGHT. I WONT MAKE ANY PROMISE, AND I WONT PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOMEWHEN BEFORE JANUARY 8 BECAUSE IF THERE'S NO WIFI, I CANT POST AND I CANT POST FROM MY PHONE BECAUSE I JUST CANT. I WONT BRING MY LAPTOP AS WELL)

**Review?**


	4. Meet the clique

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Screw you Four Eaton!" I screamed through clenched teeth.<p>

I gave up trying to study. I guess it's a bad idea to study while using a laptop and going through social media at the same time. You know what I'm talking about. The gossip spread like a wildfire.

"Pardon?"

I whipped my neck so fast I wonder why I didn't get a whiplash. Not that I want to.

I screamed.

He rushed to cover my mouth, trying to muffle a scream.

With the first thought I got, I bit him.

"FUCK!" he cursed.

Four Eaton is here. _In my room_. Okay keep calm Tris. Get your shit together.

"w-wh-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I stuttered.

"Your mom invited me for dinner and asked me to come and get you" he said,"but I guess you're not dressed yet."

I groaned before stuffing my head under a pillow.

This is going to be one hell of a dinner.

xXx

The sun shines through the blinds.

I woke up with pounding in my head, better than last night, and my mouth tasted like something died in it.

I sat up holding my throbbing head and glance at my alarm clock by my bedside table.

7.52

shit.

"SHIT." I echoed my thought.

I scrambled off my bed before tripping on something

The impact made a thudding sound and i groaned at my throbbing knee.

Can I be any _more_ unlucky?

The thing stirred and sat up.

"What happened?" his voiced oozed sleepiness.

_god he sounds sexy._

the fuck tris?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I asked in disbelief

"Be appreciative for once," he grumbled. "You fainted last night after vomiting. I had to take care of you since your family fled with my mother."

I recalled last night's events and just let out an "oh."

Remembering the time, I scrambled up and rushed to the toilet before i realized I sprained my goddamn ankle.

Great, _just great._

xXx

I managed to get to school, at least. Even though I was a half hour late.

Every step I take is hell. It hurts so much.

I met the bunch during lunch where we clustered over our usual table.

"TRIS. WHERE WERE YOUU?" Christina flailed her arms as she shrieked catching the attention of the by passers.

I winced at her pitch and volume before breaking into a grin.

"_Crazy_ day," I said as I plop down into the seat next to her," I just missed the first period."

"You missed everything this morning!" she complained.

Alright, I didn't think I got the chance to actually introduce my clique.

There's the bubbly and fun, Marlene.

The cheeky daredevil, Uriah.

Ms. I-don't-give-a-shit, Lynn.

Mr know-it-all, Will.

Christina, as the loud one and my unbiological sister.

and me of course.

Zeke, Uriah's brother and Shauna, Lynn's sister would often join us but they're already seniors so they usually sit on the seniors table.

We started talking like the usual, before Shauna march up to our table and sat down harshly to the seat across Christina, mumbling some rude words.

"_Okay,_ stop with the mumbling and tell us what happened," I asked her in an order tone.

Everyone talks openly to each other that even age doesn't matter here even if your sibling is in the circle.

"God, I _hate_ your brother," Shauna turned to Uriah who was talking to Marlene.

He stopped abruptly and faced Shauna.

"I know, he's an idiot. _I,_ on the other hand is the perfect _and_ irresistible guy in the family," he smirked.

We made gagging and puking noises while Shauna just rolled her eyes before grinning.

"If you're irresistible, why are you still _single_?" Lynn asks.

He flushed furiously before failing to come up with a comeback.

"I'm _serious_!" Shauna yelled but her smile gave it away.

Did I mention that Zeke and Shauna got together recently for about two weeks. They're so cute together but they could be very childish at times.

"So your _dear_ brother _Zeke-_" she started but was cut off by another voice that rushed up to us.

"Oh _come on_ Shauna! It's not that of _a big_ deal," he stood behind her.

"Not a big _deal_? Not a big- Well let me tell you _something_ Zeke-"

He kissed her.

She visibly relaxed and kissed him back.

Some of us shouted _'eww's_ while others gave out some '_aww's_

Lynn pushed Zeke and grumbled. "Get a room!"

We all burst out laughing.

They break off, Shauna blushing and Zeke has a stupid smile on his face.

They were momentarily dazed before a certain someone cleared his throat and stood there awkwardly.

Oh right, I forgot. He's Zeke's _best pal._

Zeke shot up and took the flowers that Four was hiding behind his back and gave it to Shauna. She blushed even harder before smiling and giving him a peck on the cheek.

The girls-including me, _yes, I have girly feelings sometimes_-cooed at the sweet gesture while the boys just groaned and went back talking. He, *cough* Four Eaton *cough* dropped to the seat next to me.

Irritated, I turned, "Hello, can I _help_ you? Get off the chair."

He just shrugs and said, "It's vacant."

Gosh, that little brat.

_You're the brat, Tris_

I know I'm the brat now shut up.

I pushed him off and he fell on his butt.

"Hey! What the hell Bea-"

"Oh look at _that_, I have to go! Bye!" I cut him off and stepped on his foot, hard, as I glared back at dark deep blue eyes that I-

_Snap out of it Tris!_

I got up and flee the cafeteria

That boy! He could get under my skin at any day.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

**I can explain. Okay, I promised that I'd try to post somewhen before I go on my vacation. Apparently, I was sick the day after I posted the previous chapter. I had the rough draft typed out but I still needed to finalise and I couldn't get my hands on my laptop. I decided to post the draft as promised but had to leave earlier. I just recovered for about three days into the holiday, so yes, I travelled while being sick and it was the worst journey I had to face. All I have to say is, I'm sorry. I know I'm a crappy updater but this is what you have to face if you want to read my crappy story. Till next time.**

**Review?**


	5. Halloween costume shopping

Chapter 5

"Tris! Come on! We have to go now," Christina squealed on the phone.

I end call and slip my phone in my pocket.

We're going shopping for Halloween. Yes, Halloween. I have no idea what we're going to do there aside from choosing costumes but my lovely friends insisted that I came along.

Our school is hosting a Halloween event on the 31st, with each class making their own Halloween games. Which, I'm pretty sure would suck. Nevertheless, we come anyway. Basically, will have classes until noon, then from noon until five o'clock, we prepare everything and at six, it's the opening of the Halloween festival. We close at 9 o'clock.

Good thing I managed to wash my hair before Christina and the rest of the girls came.

Putting on a vermillion leather jacket over my tank, I walked out the door.

I quickly jump into the backseat, squeezing with Marlene and Lynn. Thank god I'm petite, I can easily squeeze in.

"Why do I have to come? It's just a costume store anyway," I grumbled.

"I know right, I could be doing other things rather than this," Lynn mumbled beside me.

"It's not just a costume store Tris, we're going to go somewhere else after. Have you been thinking what you're going to be?" Christina asks everyone.

Marlene started shrieking. "Shauna, oh my! We could twin! As sisters, I could be Elsa, with my blond hair and you could be Anna! I know Elsa has white hair but I have pale blonde hair that could make it work too, it's going to be fantastic! OR OR OR! You could be the red queen and I can be white queen!" Her eyes gleamed.

"And I could be the rabbit," Lynn snorted.

"Er, No... t yet. I haven't decided yet but I'll consider it," She nodded awkwardly to a cheeky looking Marlene.

"Wait, we're going to dress up as characters from movies?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Can I just be a cactus or a bee or something," Lynn said with a yawn, "I'm really not looking forward to this."

"We could do a group costume," Christina suggested, with her eyes on the road.

"Anyone wants to be a Tweedledum? I'll be a Tweedledee,"I offered sarcastically.

Christina just shot me a look.

"Actually I wanna be a mermaid," Lynn volunteered an answer as she rolled her eyes.

"I could do your make up!" Marlene grinned.

Christina stopped all of them by shouting. "We're here!"

I snickered as they all jumped a bit before we pile out.

xXx

"Are you fucking serious? All they have is anything, but _then_, add a 'sexy' in front of it," Shauna grumbled.

"Sexy cop, sexy baker, sexy nurse, what is this Labor day?" Lynn agreed.

"We could always be a cartoon or movie character," Marlene, the optimistic one smiled.

"Screw it already guys. I'm so done with this." She rolled her eyes.

"Omigosh! How about this?" Christina squealed.

She pulled out a stunning blue dress from the rack.

"Chris, that's a Cinderella dress," I pointed out.

"I know!" She lets out another squeal, "we could be Disney princesses!"

Lynn's head was already on her arms, as she's trying to get some "sleep".

"This is purr-fect," Marlene said as she stalks towards us from the edge of the far side of the room, walking with a black costume.

"Cat?" Shauna asks.

She scoffs. "No silly, Cat Woman!"

"I agree to this. Let's be superheroines." Lynn's head shot up as she moved to us.

So after hours of searching the perfect costume for us, we found the best costume for us. Lynn ended up with the CatWoman costume Marlene picked out. Lynn became Wonder Woman. Marlene chose to be Supergirl/Superwoman, I mean, same diff. Christina found a Vixen costume and up until now, I still got nothing.

I let out a long sigh. This is really tiring. We we're in this shop for almost two hours and I can't find anything that fit me.

"Oh! How about this? Stargirl," Christina held up the hanger with the blue turtleneck, long-sleeved crop with stars on it and a blue and white bottoms with red belt.

"Uh. No thanks?" I pursued my lips.

"Wondergirl? Raven?" Marlene pulled out two superheroines costumes.

I shook my head. Although I kind of liked the one with the black hood, it'd be cool but what I know Raven wasn't a blonde.

_So what? Just get this over with!_

No. I have to find a good one.

_Why? You want to impress Four huh?_

Ew no. He's a douche.

I shook my arguments with _myself._

Lynn abruptly stood up and stomp away to a collection of costumes on a rack, grumbling as she went to get me a costume. "Goddammit Tris. Why isn't anything good enough? Just get this already." She tossed me a superheroine costume which I have no idea who it was. I glanced at it and found that it has a black jacket.

_Good enough for me._

"Alright. I'll take this. This seems good," I nodded slowly.

Lynn and Shauna literally dragged me to the checkout letting out some hoots of relief. My girls are just so _nice._

xXx

"Again!" Marlene giggled, as Lynn pushes her on a trolley.

Yes, we're in a supermarket, shopping for decorations and food for Halloween.

"You guys should stop before we're kicked out," Shauna scolded.

Marlene gingerly jumped out of the trolley, strolling normally as if nothing happened.

"Tris. Would it be cool if we used the glow in the dark one or just some fairy lights for our class?" Christina asks.

"I don't know," I scrunched my eyebrows," glow in the dark?"

"Perfect. Now put these in," She handed me a handful of different color glow-in-the-dark stickers, candies and chocolates, and packet cans of beer.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. No one will be drinking any alcoholic stuff. I mean we even give out the candy to middle school students or below.

"The Pedrads are hosting an after-party," Christina stated simply.

_Oh, so it was for the stupid twins._

Zeke and Uriah Pedrad aren't twins they just look-a-like. Like a lot.

I turned and placed the things in the trolley, and when I turn back, there was a Four Eaton entering the supermarket.

_What is he doing here? He doesn't go for grocery shopping!_

This is just getting creepy. He's going to wherever I'm going. It's a fucking mess.

His eyes locked with mine, _crap,_ before faintly smiling and went back straight.

_Odd. He's always lively at home. I MEAN MY HOUSE NOT HIS. NOR DO WE SHARE A HOUSE THAT'S JUST EW._

Okay, my stupid brain is messing with me.

xXx

We came back to Christina's house, where we're trying on the costume. The event is in a couple of days, so we have to stick with whatever costume we got.

I opened the plastic wrapping and took out the black jacket,

_not bad._

And the dress-like thing.

_Ho-my-gosh. It's a fucking one-piece swimsuit. Or ballet leotard. Are you shitting me?_

Then I took out the last thing from the plastic wrap.

_A freaking fishnet stocking!?_

Scared of any more surprises, I dug into my plastic bag and found my supposedly pair of boots.

_Here we go._

_I put them on. Okay. Black Canary is a bad choice, I mean I think I can pull it off. Besides, I have the hair but I don't have the confidence._

"Are we going to go back to the store? I can take up the Raven offer, or even the Stargirl costume." I nervously smiled.

Christina put on her Vixen costume. Luckily for her, the costume was appropriate with the neck-fitted closed orange top, not with the _really_ low cut V-neck. And her clothes were body-fit but she has a perfect figure already.

"I'm sure it's not that ba-" she turned to look at me," Damn girl, that is H. O. T"

She smirked.

"No it is not, and are we going back? I feel like I'm wearing a ballerina leotard," I grumbled.

She shook her head. "Nope! Besides, it's an hour drive from here."

_Great! I have to put up with this stupid costume. I mean I quite like it, the boots only, because it's fabulous. _

The rest of them stepped into the bedroom, from changing in different bathrooms.

Lynn, Marlene and Shauna came out looking tremendous as well.

_So I was the ugly duckling._

Their mouth fell open when they saw me.

_Knew it! I knew it was bad!_

"Damn hot girl."

"OMG. CUTE."

"You look fantastic."

I shook my head.

_Lies._

"No, do not lie, I_ know_ its bad alright." I look down sheepishly.

"Can I at least change my stockings into more solid and darker ones, or put on leggings?" I plead.

"NO!" They all bark in unison.

_Okay then._

So _much_ for trying.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hey you all! SO sorry for not posting last week. I was kinda caught up with schoolwork, and didn't have time to post. Here it is, I'm rly in a rush, I'll try to edit any more mistakes I can find by tomorrow or as soon okay? See you then. Thanks so much for reading, means a lot xx **


	6. Ugly Halloween Incident

Chapter 6

"Happy Halloween!" Christina hugs me from behind, screaming in the loud room.

I turn and gasp at her costume. It looks way better tonight.

"Hey Vixen! Oh my. How'd you pull it off?" I say as she twirls in her Vixen costume.

"Easy, because I'm Christina duh!" She giggles, "Oh my god. Your costume is the bomb. Wait what? Is that?" She squeals.

During the school's Halloween festival, we weren't obliged to wear Halloween costumes but the Pedrad's party says we must so here I was, using the costume with the fishnet stocking that Christina made me use. Good thing my mother didn't know about it. She doesn't even know I'm going to this party tonight.

I tug on my black skater skirt which isn't originally from the costume, it one of my collection. I put on an innocent face.

"What's what Christina? This is my costume after all." I bat my lashes.

She squints before turning around me, inspecting my skirt. Before I know, I felt my thighs were cool. Christina pulled down my skirt!

"All done. Voilà! It's perfect!" She pulls my skirt over my head.

I groan, "Chris, give it back!" I jump in my heels since she's taller than me.

She simply tuck it away to god knows where and shakes her head.

"You look sensational. Now go on, enjoy the party!" She goes back to the dance floor, while jumping to the thumping noise from the sound system.

Groaning again, I made my way to the kitchen, to see the boys having a shot match.

"Ooh. Love the outfit Tris," Uriah smirks at me, glancing up and down my body.

I gave him the finger.

"Fuck off. I got this by mistake," I make my way toward him, grabbing his red solo cup, chugging it down, as we watch the match off between Four and Zeke.

_These boys are unbelievable._

"The fishnet stocking though, is that a leotard?!" He stifles his laugh.

I glare at him. "I said fuck off. What are you anyway?" Noticing his outfit for the first time.

He smirks at me before going into action. "I'm a Waldo."

I gave him a confused look before it hit me. My eyes widen. "Oh my god. Don't tell me," I was snickering.

"Where's Waldo?" He asks innocently.

That's when I laugh so hard, I trip over my own boots, still laughing on the ground.

"I win! In your face arsehole!" Zeke's voice zooms through the air.

"Awweee maannnn, I-" hiccup "need-" hiccup "a bathroom" Four slurs.

Oh yeah, he's definitely drunk.

"Down the hall, second door from the left." Uri calls out from behind me.

He walks past me, stopping abruptly, scanning what I was wearing then whispers in my ear," You look good Tris."

I laugh heartily, "You're drunk."

He just smirks before continuing his journey.

I watch Four going to the bathroom, stumbling so many times, I lost count.

Somebody called me, and that's when I turn back into focus.

"Yeah?" I look at her. "Susan?! What are you doing here?"

Susan is dressed in a dorothy from Oz costume with her hair in braided pigtails.

"Came here with Caleb. How are you enjoying the party?" She says in a cheery tone.

The music wasn't as loud in the kitchen and this isn't the usual 'drink, get drunk, get laid, have a major migraine and hangover the next morning' type of party. It's more Halloween themed and the music and surrounding are spookier, the music aren't as loud as the reckless high school parties. It's somekind of gathering or something. Kids still come over to ask for candy and we can't do a party like that in front of them.

Caleb is here?!

I force a fake smile, "It's really great! Enjoy yourself with Caleb! Go shoo" I push her away.

When Four came back, still slurring with bloodshot eyes, I became sick to my stomach.

I didn't eat anything. Except. URIAH.

Finding Uriah was easy, he was shamelessly flirting with Marlene, they're almost a thing or something but he's a chicken.

"Black Canary is in the house," Marlene hoots as she saw me approaches.

I raised a finger at her before pulling Uri by the ear to my head level, since I'm shorter than him.

"What the hell did you put in that drink?" I scream.

He looks sheepish. He _looks SHEEPISH_ instead of _guilty._

"I dump a beer and absinthe in the cup? I think one of the bottles was a _Pisco_ or a _Jack Daniel's_." He thinks.

I had a look of murder in my eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know I don't drink. I'm already feeling woozy. I drank like what? A sip? That's like over 50% of alcohol!" I shake my head.

He begins to speak," A cup actually but-"

I cut him off. "It doesn't matter! I can't come home tonight. I'm going to smell like alcohol!"

Mother is going to kill me.

I have an idea. I'm pretty sure I can crash at Christina's. All I need to do is to find her.

"Screw it," I mutter leaving the concerned Marlene and the _-finally-_ guilty Uriah.

You know those arsehole or naughty boys as you call it?

Well, since I'm only in a fucking fishnet stocking and my thighs are exposed. Like I'm in a leotard, they were hitting on me.

No. You don't get it. No one hits on me. I hate it and I made sure everyone knew that by now. I broke a jock's nose once because of that.

"Hey babe, why don't you have a drink with us?" A slurry boy's voice asks.

I was already feeling a bit tipsy, really dizzy but I manage to compose my posture.

"No thanks," I brush them off with my steely gaze.

Another guy just smirks beside him. "Now now, don't get all feisty. I like it though, but just sit with us and we can, well," He fucking touched me. He fucking slides his hand up my bare thigh, fishnetted thigh.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I push him away.

His anger showed on his eyes and he stood up, pulling me down with him back on the couch and I stumbled on him lap.

"That's a good girl," he pulls me into his lap, snaking his arm around me waist. His arms were hard as steel as he traps me in his arm lock.

Struggling, I pushed him off, but his arms wouldn't budge.

"Get the fuck away you piece of shit," I shriek.

The music was louder than I remembered, so no one could hear my screams. They were all just dancing.

Pathetic creatures.

Keeping one arm around my waist, he pulled down my neck with the other and started kissing my freaking neck, nibbling on some spots.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I am not getting a hickey from a hungry shit.

I step hard on his foot with the heels of my boots. He grunts but kept his lock around me. If I knew, I think it was a harder lock than before.

I was about to concede, when I felt a cool liquid on my back.

The guy behind me was wet, and in front of me, was my hero, and it just happens to be Four freaking Eaton.

He yanks on my arm, hard, but it was better than being trapped by that thing.

"Don't ever touch her," He growls, before pulling me into a bathroom.

I scrunch my nose in disgust. There was puke on the toilet bowl.

"Not mine," he says, "Are you okay?"

"I thought you're drunk." I look at him.

I started mumbling to myself. "Oh god, this is a mistake. Coming here was a mistake. I wanna go home."

I feel my eyes began to water but I push them away by kneading the heels of my palms into my eyes.

"Tris. Let me take you home," His worried voice surprises me.

"It's okay," I assure him.

Totally not.

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me before I spoke up again," Just take me to Christina," I squeak out.

He nods and took me out.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks me, still worried.

I smile, nodding again.

"Who was that?" I ask, I couldn't see the person's face properly.

I felt my throat dries when I heard the name.

"Peter. And- Al," he whispered.

All I could do was to whimper.

"Chris, I'm crashing at your place tonight. Can we leave?" I tug on her costume.

She turns to look at me before nodding vigorously. I bet she saw the look on Four's face since her eyes were lingering at his face before turning to mine.

"Let me just get my purse alright." She takes off to the nearby couch, before returning.

"Ready," I smile.

I'm tough. I have to be tough. That accident won't traumatize me.

I let Christina lead me out to her car and she drives us to her house, where I crashed.

All throughout the ride until then, I couldn't feel anything. Nothing, just numbness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: <strong> **what do you think? Sorry it took so long, I didn't really have any time to actually post it. I'm going to try to write another chapter later this week but I'm not sure when it'd be done. Till next time :)**

**Do me a favour please: Read my wattpad story. the username is  meridianmoon. Read, Comment, Vote. Tell me what you think. The link's also in my bio so check it out! If I get let's say 140-150 reads in my story in wattpad and maybe 15-20 votes. I'm going to update later this week. Both stories. No, all three stories. My two stories in and that story in wattpad. It'd be hard to write all three. I have time later this week, I could use it to write more chapters. What do you think? Read it for another chapter.**


End file.
